Just Racing Series
The Just Racing Series is an event in multiple contributing fiction projects. As such, it's a community project. Description The event has several types of different vehicles in their separate races (see tiers below). The races are held in multiple different nations. In Just Cause: Lumeri, it is sponsored by many brands in the Just Cause Universe, including other manufacturers (such as Weirmacht) In New and Improved Medici, the main sponsor is Frigo and Etcetera, a local motor-vehicle import and retail company. in Just Cause Unity, it is sponsored by Kazuma for parts and Ultimatum Banking, a Spanish banking company. In Just Cause: Paradiso Islands, it is sponsored by Weimaraner and Mann for most vehicles, Cutler-Randall and Niseco for parts and DJW for an unknown reason. In Just Cause 4: Karthstan, it's sponsored by Sakura corporation as a promotion campaign for their vehicles. Tiers *JRG1- GT1 *JRG2- GT2 *JRG3- GT3 *JRG4- GT4 *JRRC- WRC *JRCLASSIC- Classic racecars *JRC4- Group 4 *JRLM- LMS/LMP *JR Dakar- Dakar *JR AERO- Aeronautical racing *JR AQUA- Ocean racing *JR SAIL- Ocean sailing *JR PWC- Personal Watercraft racing Locations At Lumeri: *Lumeri International Speedway - Very windy circuit located on a yet to be named island. *Svaneke Mountain Winter Hill Climb - Hill climb up in the harsh snowy, winter climates of the Lumeri mountain ranges. Just Cause Unity: *Doragonmeido City Race Track - Course set on the outskirts of Doragonmeido City on Hareta Island. At Panau: *Bandar Selekeh - Very fast course located in the Ramai Rakyat Islands of Panau. *Lautan Lama Rally Raid - Desert course set in the large Lautan Lama Desert. New and Improved Medici: *Citate Di Ravello GP - Gran Prix course set in the capital city of Medici. *Lacos Rally Stage - Short rally stage in Lacos that starts in Alba and heads into Colle Salrosa. *Pastura-Torto ringroad - This is along relatively straight paved 2-lane roads. It would be fitting to vehicles of more average speeds, like the Mugello Raffinati Vitesse. At San Esperito: *San Esperito highways - See map below. This racetrack is for the fastest vehicles. It's entirely on a 4-lane road. At Karthstan: *Al-Fakkalla - Middle Eastern Desert rally course set outside of Al-Fakkalla, Karthstan, apparently the worst city in the world has a rally course. Trivia *The idea was formed on the Ideas for Lumeri article comments. Gallery (vehicles) 'JRLM' Leon L14.jpg|#25 Weirmacht Leon L14 JRLM 'JRG Classes' JRG1 Furterwurst J11 GT1 Kreiger.jpg|Furterwurst JRG1 Krieger JRG2 Chevalier Fin JRG2 Wasp.jpg|Chevalier Fin JRG2 Wasp Hantu S-Series JRG2.jpg|Hantu S-Series JRG2 JRG3 Locust Hydra GP3.jpg|Locust Hydra JRG3 Locust SE2-6A ラブライブ.jpg|Locust SE2-6A ラブライブ 47 Blanc Leon GT3 Espania.jpg|47 Blanc Leon JRG3 Espania Niseco Labrys L33 Karuzone.png|Niseco Labrys L33 カルゾーネ 7 Panau Gas Titus Z-Sport GT3.jpg|7 Panau Gas Titus Z-Sportt SCD ESPANA JRG3 BEAM.png|JCD Espana JRG3 #4 Beam Batteries 1970s fast cars Mugello Quadrofoglio LM.jpg|Mugello Quadrifoglio Ferrari 512S Coda Lunga (right front corner).png|Fusilier 512.5 Ferox Ignis 9 Expedite Titus GL 76R8.jpg|#9 Expedite Titus GL 76R8 33 Mugello Tructa Vitesse.jpg|#33 Mugello Tructa Vitesse Normal/usual rally cars SAAS RC88.jpg|SAAS RC 88 Niseco Labrys L33 Race Edition.jpg|Niseco Labrys L33 カルゾーネ 14 William Reyson Roulette Magnum Turbo RS Cup Rallye WRC.jpg|#17 William Reyson Roulette Magnum RS Cup R JRRC 1 R-Jet Autostraad D20 WRC.jpg|#1 R-Jet Autostraad D20 JRRC 3 Sakura Racing Nova WRC.jpg|#3 Sakura Rally Nova JRRC 5 R Autsostraad D10WRC.jpg|#5 Autostraad D10 JRRC 7 Panau Gas Titus Z-Sport GT3.jpg|#7 Panau Gas Z-Sport JRG3 17 Cassius Rally Jeta WRC.jpg|#14 Cassius Rally Jeta JRRC Niseco Rikka Classic-Anime Edition.jpg|Niseco Rikka Classic #6 Riako Mosoji Others LRP Zap TRIXTR.jpg|LRP Zap TRIXTR 4 Morocco Sakura Galaxy Rally Raid.jpg|#4 Morocco Sakura Galaxy Dakar 6 Mancini Foschner Barchetta LMS.jpg|#6 Mancini Foschner Barchetta Gallery (tracks) San Esperito Highways race track (map).png|San Esperito Highways race track. The Start is at Nuevo Estocolmo and goes north-west. Pastura-Torto ringroad (map).png|Pastura-Torto ringroad. Suzuka Circuit.jpg|Doragonmeido City Race Track LIS.png|Lumeri International Speedway Category:Content Category:Just Cause Unity Category:Just Cause: Paradiso Islands Category:New and Improved Medici Category:Lumeri